


You Were the Brightest Shade of Sun I Had Ever Seen

by Razzledazzy



Series: It's Best Not to Stare at the Sun [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Eloping, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: Turns out, poaching a hydra in Vasselheim has far reaching consequences, some of them lead to rash decisions in the face of danger.





	You Were the Brightest Shade of Sun I Had Ever Seen

Vax managed to convince Vex’ahlia that they were not on the brink of death, and that their Slayer's Take assignments wouldn’t be anything they couldn’t handle, but he couldn't convince himself. The whole time he was lying through clenched teeth to make her feel better. At least Percy and Vex would be able to watch each other’s backs. The idea of being separated from both of them, from half of his family, drew up a deep discomfort in the pit of his stomach. 

It drove him mad that there would be nothing he could do if anything happened to Percy or Vex. It was a powerless feeling he hadn't felt since stumbling on his dragon-razed childhood home.

Going back into the tavern, Vax looked around at the group that was sitting rather morosely by the bar.

Sneaking over, he took hold of Percy’s hands and drug him off the stool into the corner of the bar away from the rest of the group.

Hesitantly, Vax looked back at the group. There was still a chance that they could overhear them, and Vax couldn’t handle the chance of Scanlan and Grog getting ahold of this moment to tease him later. “Can we go for a walk?’

Percy looked relieved for a chance to leave, “I’d love too.”

They had barely ambled around the corner from the bar when Vax took firm hold of Percy’s coat sleeve and pulled him into the mouth of an alleyway out of sight from the rest of the district’s thoroughfare.  

“Vax what-”

Vax covered Percy’s mouth with a hand before he could say anything more.

“Marry me,” Vax said, releasing Percy and taking him by the hands.

“What?”

“Marry me! We don’t know what will happen with the Slayer’s Take tomorrow, and I’m glad you will be there to have Vex’s back but if something were to happen…” Vax kneeled down on the ground before Percy, earnestly grasping his left hand. “Percival Fredrickstien Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third, I cannot imagine my life without you in it. Please marry me before we both go off on two extremely dangerous missions for a monster hunting cult.”

Percy looked flabbergasted, and for a moment Vax thought he would say no, but then the widest smile Vax had ever seen spread across Percy’s face and the werewolf hauled him to his feet. Immediately, Percy pressed passionate kisses all over Vax’s face.

“Is that a yes?” Vax asked, bewildered.

Percy drew back, voice breathy, “Yes, absolutely it’s a yes.”

 

* * *

 

“Lady Kima!” Vax called over, waving down the paladin that was out of her armor and into less restrictive casual clothing appropriate to the hour.

“Vax’ildan, Percy, did you need something?” Kima turned, taking in the matching grins on each of their faces. “Should I be worried?”

“Lady Kima we-”

“Can you-”

Vax and Percy began to speak at the same time, both immediately cutting off and looking at each other fondly. Lady Kima’s snicker of laughter brought the moment to a close.

Percy coughed and then began speaking again, “Lady Kima can you marry us? Tonight preferably.”

Lady Kima’s eyebrows shot together, “Right now?”

“Yes, right now,” Vax answered a little bit sharply.

Which Percy covered with a polite afterthought of. “If you would, please.”

“You two are serious?” Kima asked, giving them each an assessing stare.

“I assure you I have never been more serious about anything in my life,” Vax said gravely.

Percy brought Vax’s hand up and pressed a kiss to one of his scars, “Likewise.”

“Well if you two are set on doing this, there’s no reason I cannot perform a simple ceremony in the temple’s grand hall. It’s empty at the moment. Do you two have rings? Vows of any sort you would like to make?”

“Yes-” Vax began, but stopped when Percy also answered her with a nod of his head.

Vax turned to him, “Wait, I knew I was doing this, and bought a ring earlier, when did you get one?” Vax asked. He gripped the simple golden ring in his pocket between his calloused fingers. It didn’t seem fancy enough for Percival, but for Percy, it fit.

“I may have made one after we escaped from the Underdark,” Percy unclipped a pouch from his belt and rummaged around in it.

A soft noise escaped from Vax’s throat, “You knew that soon?”

Retrieving the ring from the bag with a smile of satisfaction Percy clipped it back on his belt before he responded. “Vax, I knew the moment I fell for you because I literally plummeted to the ground.”

Vax opened his mouth and closed it saying nothing, and Percy’s grin grew wider and wider.

“That is unbelievably sappy. How long have you been waiting to say that?”

“Thought it up while you had your post-Ulara nap.”

Kima cleared her throat, earning sheepish smiles from the two men. “If you two would follow me, I believe we can do this quickly. Though from what I know of your friends, they’ll be none too happy to find out they missed the big occasion.”

“An unfortunate aspect of our circumstance,” Percy said, though a tendril of guilt wound its way around his heart.

“If you say so,” Kima waved them forward into the sanctum. Beams of platinum light scattering across all the glittering silver and gold of the temple.

“You both stand before Bahamut, The Platinum Dragon, ready to promise yourselves to each other in the light. You both must swear that you come to this altar of your own volition, and of your own minds.”

“I swear.” Their voices chimed together around the room, and they each looked at eachother out of the corner of their eyes.

“Share your vows with each other before the platinum altar, and exchange the rings,” Kima’s voice rang throughout the room. It laced the room with a heavy atmosphere, it felt right. It felt like they were making things connect for the first time since they’d been back with their family.

Vax turned, smiling at Percy. “You say that you fell for me, but during our time together in the underdark you basically dragged me back to the surface. Not just literally but- I was close to succumbing to a darkness inside myself and you brought me back to the light.”

With trembling hands, he held out the golden ring, letting it slide on to Percy’s thin ring finger.

“It’s funny that you should say that, because I’ve always been fighting a darkness in myself. Ever since you found me in that prison cell, there hasn’t been a moment where I’ve felt that darkness threaten to drown me. You bring a light to my life that softens my shadows. Please don’t die tomorrow,” Percy’s voice choked up at the end.

His vision swam and he realized he was crying, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. He heard Vax sniffle as Percy slipped the silver ring onto his finger. It was threatened through with thin wires of platinum twisted into intricate designs.

Later, he’d see if he could get it enchanted with something that could protect his husband.

“I now pronounce you to be wed in the eyes of Bahamut and this land, you make kiss the idiot in front of you.” Kima’s tone took on a teasing lit at the end.

That was all the go ahead that they needed.

They came together and kissed like tomorrow might be their last day on earth, because it very well could be. Each day they had together could be their last.

Because it always could be, all of Vox Machina lived dangerous lives, but they had each other. Tomorrow would be a test for all of them. 

And a test to see if Vax and Percy could keep their mouths shut about the wedding for more than a week.

Percy wouldn’t put any money on it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in May of 2016 and never published it because I hadn't finished Eclipse, ta-dah, here it is.
> 
> Check out my profile for links you can find me at.


End file.
